


How to break an angel.

by Istra_Faemore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean learns the best way to shatter an angel and Castiel has no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to break an angel.

"I don't think you should do that anymore, Dean." Castiel's voice was low and gravelly. He was tense and held himself rigid. 

"Cas, you're hurt. You can't heal yourself anymore, so just let me take care of this okay?" Dean rolled his eyes at his angel as he eased the tan trench coat off Cas' body, followed by the stupid suit jacket. He whistled, impressed at the cut on his back. "That damned harpy got you good, Cas." He wiped the blood off so he could see the edges of the wound.

Cas shivered as the cold washcloth ghosted along his back. He gritted he teeth and jerked out of Dean's grip. "Really, it is not necessary. I will be fine." He didn't know how much longer he could take Dean touching his back, his spine without something happening. He would admit to himself, that he _wanted_ Dean to keep touching him, but Dean had never shown any inclination for male bed partners. Not that Cas was exactly male _or_ female in his true form.

Dean took a deep breath. "Cas. Come one, let me fix the wound up then you can go back to being inscrutable angel of the Lord." Dean moved up behind him again, and finished cleaning Cas' back. He trailed his fingers in what he hoped was a soothing gesture as he noticed the angel stiffening. "Sorry. It'll sting for only a couple minutes more. I'm gonna tape it up for you." 

"That... that will not be necessary, Dean," Cas said, licking his lips. All ready his vessel was responding to the stimuli. He needed to get out in the next few minutes, lest his friendship with Dean become... awkward. He swallowed past the flare of arousal as warm finger tips once again stroke his back. 

"You need to stop the bleeding."

"I'll be fine." Cas jumped as Dean pressed his palm firmer on Cas' back. "Dean. Stop." He bit back a moan as Dean pressed a dressing on the wound. When Dean dragged his fingers down to firmly affix the tape, he _couldn't_ hold back the moan. He cursed silently in all the many languages he knew as Dean held himself taut. 

"Er, Cas?" He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm _fine_ Dean," Cas said, eyes slipping closed. Dean still had his hands on Cas' back and the pressure was getting more and more intense. "Please remove your hands from my back."

"Cas?" Dean turned Cas around and he eyes widened as he took in Cas' erection. "Uh... What..."

"I have to go." He made to leave angelic express, as Dean calls it, but Dean's hand on his wrist kept him in the motel room.

"No, no Cas. You're not going to get just get hard then _leave_. Getting hurt turns you on?"

"I... erm... ah... I thought we do not talk about things like this?" Cas' mind was working overtime to try to get him out of this situation. But all he could think of was Dean's hands on his back. Touching. Stroking. A full body shiver wracked him. He pulled his hand from Dean's and whirled away.

That was his first mistake. 

Dean pressed a hand to his should, gripping him and he moaned. "Cas?" Dean questioningly. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean, eyes wide at the calculating look on his face. Dean raised his other hand, shaking, and rubbed Cas' back. 

"Dean please, stop." Cas moaned, shivering. He gasped as Dean rubbed in circles along his shoulder blades, then running his hand up and down his back.

"So rubbing your back turns you on," Dean whispered roughly, closing the distance and kissing a shoulder before trailing his lips upwards and capturing those sweet, pouty lips, slipping his tongue inside. He was going to claim this angel for himself.

"Not... not... exactly," Cas broke the kiss to gasp and moan as Dean added finger nail to his trailing fingers.

"Uh huh. It kinda looks that way, Cas."

"My... my wings. They're... oh Dean please," he reflexively thrust himself back against Dean. Some low, deep part of him was entirely satisfied to find that Dean was hard as well. 

Dean actually paused and squinted at Cas' naked back as if he was trying to see Cas' wings. A whine left Cas' throat at the cessation of the stroking. Dean chuckled. "Shush, baby. I don't see any wings."

"In my vessel, they're... folded up and they're there." The last word was a moan as Dean pressed against an extremely sensitive area.

"Can I see them?" 

"It takes a lot of concentration to keep them manifest." But even Cas couldn't say no to Dean. He moved forward, away from the warmth of Dean's body, turned to face him and closed his eyes. The lights in the room flickered and the air became heavy and filled with ozone. Two magnificent pure white wings unfurled from behind Cas and spread out, filling the room as Cas stretched. 

Dean was lost for words and look a step forward, arm outstretched to touch them. "Can I?"

Cas shivered in lust, his voice low and deep and gravelly. "Please, oh please." He moaned as Dean ran teasing fingertips through the feathers before becoming more confident and grasping, stroking and pulling him hard. Cas moaned, his legs threatening to deposit him on the floor. He seized Dean's shoulders and held on, hips thrusting against him.

"I think you could come with me touching your wings. Do you think you could come?" Dean whispered in Cas' ear before treating it like a chew toy. Cas mewled, tilting his head to give Dean a wider expanse of neck to lick and kiss and nibble.

He reached across, touching each of Cas' beautiful wings, before slipping down under them, going behind his back and rubbing where they come out of his back. Cas gave a fevered shout, head thrown back. Dean liked that response and rubbed again until Cas' breath came in ragged pants. He was shaking now, Dean saw. He also approved of the way Cas' pupils were blown wide. He especially approved of the way Cas was chanting his name like it was a litany.

He clenched his hands around Dean's shoulders as the low build up of wet heat tugged at his abdomen and spread through his body. His orgasm hit him and he cried out Dean's name and wings flaring, Dean's fingers sending more shivers through him. He sank onto Dean, utterly wrecked, barely having the strength to hold his wings up.

"Dean," Cas gasped brokenly. "Dean."

"I like you like this," Dean whispered. "All shattered and spent and lazy with satisfaction caused by me."

And yeah, yeah Cas liked it too as he curled his face into Dean's neck.


End file.
